He Is Mine!
by Rii Okita
Summary: Rin yang selalu di marahi oleh guru Fisikanya tiba-tiba di ajak pacaran oleh nya. Apakah Rin akan menerima cinta nya apa justru menolaknya? fufu yang penasaran ayo di baca


**Disclaimer :**

**VOCALOID © Yamaha Corporation**

**Nee...Don't Like Don't Read **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kenapa harus ada pelajaran Fisika di muka bumi ini? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Tidak bisa kah Fisika di hapus dari materi pelajaran sekolah? Melihat rumus-rumus nya saja sudah cukup untuk membunuh pikiran ku. Padahal aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memahami nya tapi tetap saja hasilnya menyedihkan dan lagi pula…

"Rin! Kenapa soal semudah ini saja kamu tidak bisa?!" sentak guru Fisika ku, Kaito Shion

Yah…di marahi olehnya sudah menjadi santapan sehari-hari ku. Mau bagaimana lagi? Mungkin aku tidak berbakat di bidang Fisika.

"Jam pelajaran sudah usai, sekarang kalian boleh meninggalkan sekolah kecuali Rin" ucap pa guru

"E-eh? Kenapa?" tanya ku

"Karena nilai fisika mu paling rendah" jelas nya

Aku hanya menurut dan duduk manis di bangku ku. Aku menatap sinis wajah pa guru. Menyebalkan! Aku merasa di benci olehnya.

"Nah semuanya sudah pulang" katanya sambil menutup pintu kelas

"Grrrrr.." aku masih menatap sinis

"K-kenapa kamu melihat ku seperti itu?" tanya nya sambil melangkah kea rah ku

"Pa guru pasti akan menyuruh ku belajar lebih giat lagi kan? Jam pelajaran untuk ku pasti akan di tambah kan?" tanya ku dengan nada kesal

"Tidak…" jawab nya tenang

"Lalu?" aku mengkerutkan wajah ku

"Kamu mau tidak jadi pacar ku?" ucap nya sambil tersenyum

"A-apa? Pa guru bercanda! Sudah ah jangan main-main dengan ku" aku berdiri dari bangku ku

"Aku serius…" pa guru menggenggam tangan ku, aku hanya diam

"Jawabannya aku tunggu sampai pelajaran fisika selanjutnya" lanjut nya

Aku tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun pada nya. Aku pun segera berlari keluar kelas menuju saudara kembar ku yang sudah menunggu ku di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Rinny!" teriak Len

"Ayo cepat kita pulang" kata ku sambil menarik tangan Len

"Lho? Kenapa? Kenapa wajah mu merah begitu?" tanya Len

Aku menghiraukan pertanyaan Len dan terus menariknya sampai ke rumah. Mungkin aku harus menenangkan diri ku dulu. Aku masih syok dengan pernyataan pa guru.

* * *

"Hey Rin! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?" Len khawatir

"Ano…Len" aku bingung harus bilang apa tidak

"Ng?"

"AKU DI TEMBAK GURU FISIKA KU SENDIRI" aku sedikit berteriak

"APAAAA!" Len ikut berteriak

"JANGAN BERISIK!" ibu melemparkan garpu kearah kami berdua

"Maafkan kami.." kata ku dan Len

Karena syok di lempar garpu oleh ibu, kami pun pindah ke balkon lantai 2.

"Apa kamu suka pada guru mu itu?" tanya Len, aku hanya diam

"Kalau tidak suka lebih baik jangan, kalau kamu memaksakan diri untuk pacaran dengannya nanti kamu akan berakhir seperti aku dengan Miku" lanjut Len

"Aku suka kok!" ucap ku spontan

"Sungguh?" Len kurang yakin

"Iya...Lagi pula umurnya masih 19 tahun, hanya berbeda 3 tahun dengan ku" kata ku

"Lalu kapan ada pelajar fisika lagi?" tanya Len lagi

"Besok.." jawab ku

Suasana di balkon pun hening beberapa saat…

"BESOK! BESOK AKU HARUS MEMBERIKAN JAWABANNYA!" ucap ku panik dan berteriak

"RINNY! BERISIK!" ibu kembali melemparkan sesuatu, yaitu bantal

"Se-sejak kapan ibu ada di situ.." cetus Len

"Yah berjuanglah kaka ku sayang…selamat tidur" Len pergi menuju kamar nya

* * *

Hari ini aku harus memberikan jawabannya. Semalaman tadi aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan hal ini dan aku sudah punya jawabannya.

"Rin kok kamu keliatan riang begitu?" tanya sahabatku, Gumi

"Eh? Masa? Aku biasa saja kok" jawab ku sambil tersenyum

"Semuanya duduk, pa guru sudah datang" sahut ketua kelas

_Dhegh…_gawat perasaan ku mulai tidak karuan, jantung ku berdegup sangat kencang seakan-akan ingin meledak! Gyaaaa gimana ini? Aku belum siap melihat wajah nya…

"Nah, mari kita bahas pelajaran kemarin" ucap pa guru

Dia kelihatan tenang-tenang saja, berbeda dengan ku yang begitu panik dan juga gugup. Namun sebisa mungkin aku menenangkan perasaan ku dan mencoba berprilaku seperti biasanya.

"Rin, coba kerjakan nomor 1 di depan" katanya dengan senyum jahil andalannya

Gawat! Aku kan tidak bisa fisika sedikit pun…apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kyaaa siapapun tolong aku!

"Oh hey Kaito jam pelajaran sudah usai, bel sekolah bermasalah jadi aku datang ke sini untuk memberi tau mu" kata guru biologi, Gakupo

"Yah sayang sekali…" kata pa guru dengan wajah lesu

"Aku terselamatkan!" teriak ku dalam hati

"Baiklah semuanya boleh meninggalkan kelas kecuali Rin Kagamine" ucap nya

_Dhegh..dhegh..dhegh.._ jantung ku terus bedetak seperti ini bagaimana kalau sampai terdengar oleh nya…

"Semuanya sudah pulang…" katanya yang melangkah menuju bangku ku

"I-iya" aku gugup

"Jadi…apa jawaban mu unuk yang kemarin?" tanya nya dengan wajah yang merah

"A-ano…pa guru..a-aku tidak bisa…me.." aku belum selesai berkata

"Kaito ayo cepat!" seseorang memotong perkataan ku

"Begitu ya..aku mengerti, ya sudah sampai nanti ya" katanya sambil meninggalkan ku

"Tunggu! Pa guru! " aku mencoba mengejarnya

Namun langkahnya terlalu cepat sampai aku tak bisa mengejarnya. Padahal aku belum menyelesaikan perkataan ku. Andai orang itu tidak memotong perkataan ku, mungkin sekarang tidak akan seperti ini! Aku tidak mau kehilangan pa guru! Aku suka pa guru.  
Tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu kelas, aku yang sedari tadi diam sendiri di kelas tentu saja kaget.

"Lho? Kamu masih disini? Kenapa belum pulang" tanya orang itu yang tidak lain adalah pa guru Kaito

"A-aku..aku..hiks…hiks" ntah kenapa air mata ku tiba-tiba keluar

"Kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya nya lagi sambil mendekati ku

"Maaf..hiks hiks" aku menutup wajah ku dengan tas

"Yang di tolak kan aku, kenapa kamu yang menangis?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengelus kepala ku

"Aku tidak menolak! Hiks" jawab ku sedikit membentak

"Tapi tadi…" pa guru bingung

"Aku belum selesai…aku mau bilang kalau aku tidak bisa menolak pa guru…" kata ku dengan lembut

"Jadi artinya kamu menerima ku?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat wajah ku, aku hanya mengangguk

Tiba-tiba pa guru memelukku dengan erat…rasanya nyaman dan hangat. Kemudian pa guru bilang kalau dia akan mengantarkan ku pulang dengan mobilnya. Senangnya…

"Ano…sekarang kita pacaran ya?" kata ku mencairkan suasana di dalam mobil

"Salah ya?" jawabnya singkat

"Tidak…" kata ku sambil menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan

"Coba turunkan tangan mu dari wajah mu" pinta pa guru, aku pun menurut

"Coba tutup mata mu…" pinta nya lagi sambil mendekatkan wajah nya pada ku, aku menurut lagi

"_Jangan-jangan mau ciuman"_ kata ku dalam hati

"Kenapa di wajah mu bisa ada noda pulpen…" ucapnya sambil membersihkannya

"_Ternyata bukan ciuman...gyaaa aku malu"_ jerit ku dalam hati

"Kita sudah sampai…" pa guru menghentikan mobilnya

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarkan ku, mau mampir?" kata ku dengan riang

"Lain kali saja ya…" sahutnya

"Ya sudah…sampai besok" aku beranjak turun dari mobil

"Rin…" panggilnya

"Ya?" aku menoleh ke arahnya

_Cup_… Pa guru mencium ku dengan lembut…

"S-sampai besok" katanya dengan wajah _blushing_, aku hanya mengangguk

* * *

Di kamar, aku pun langsung menceritakan kejadian hari ini pada Len. Dia tertawa mendengar cerita ku.

"Apa? Langsung di cium? Ahahaha punya nyali juga dia" cetus Len sambil tertawa

"Apa Len belum pernah mencium seorang perempuan?" tanya ku

"Pernah.." katanya sambil tersenyum

"Siapa?" aku penasaran

"Ibu…" jawabnya

_Gubrakkkk_… aku rasa hari ini Len sedang tidak bisa di ajak serius. Lebih baik aku meninggalkannya dan pergi tidur. Tapi kemudian aku menerima sms dari pa guru Kaito yang berisi…

"_Besok sepulang sekolah kita ke taman hiburan yuk?"_

Dengan cepat aku membalas sms nya. Ahh..aku tidak sabar untuk besok. Semoga besok langit akan cerah. Nah waktunya tidur..

_[Esok harinya]_

Cuaca tidak mendukung! Apa-apaan ini. Menyedihkan sekali, kencan pertama ku kandas di tengah jalan. Padahal aku sudah menanti-nantikannya.

"Hujan ya?" tanya Len sambil melihat keluar jendela

"Bukan! Badai!" sahut ku dengan kesal

"Kamu kenapa lagi sih? Masih pagi wajah mu sudah kusut begitu" ucap Len

"Jangan tanya aku! Sudah sana pergi sekolah!" kata ku sedikit membentak

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, bodoh! Sudah sana temui orang itu" ucap Len yang menunjuk keluar jendela

"Siapa maksud mu?" tanya ku sambil membuka pintu

"P-pa guru!" teriak ku saat melihat orang itu adalah pa guru

"Pagi.." sapa nya dengan ramah

"P-pagi.." aku menyapa balik

"Yo! Kaito.." sapa Len pada pa guru

"Oh, pagi Len" sapa pa guru pada Len

"E-eh.." aku kebingungan

"Bodoh, tidak usah bingung seperti itu. Kaito itu adalah sahabat ku. Kalau bukan karena aku, kamu tidak akan jadi pacarnya guru gila itu hahahaha" kata Len sambil beranjak menaiki tangga

"H-ha?" aku semakin bingung

"Sudah, kita bicarakan nanti saja. Ayo.." ucap pa guru

* * *

Aku masih penasaran apa maksud Len tadi. _"Kalau bukan karena aku, kamu tidak akan jadi pacarnya guru gila itu"_ perkataan itu semakin membuatku penasaran. Ternyata Len sudah mengenal pa guru dengan baik. Tapi…bagaimana bisa?

"Riiiin!" panggil sahabat ku, Gumi

"Ada apa?" tanya ku

"Kamu tadi datang bersama pa guru Kaito ya? Haaa bagaimana bisa?" tanya Gumi dan teman-teman yang lain

"A-ano…" aku bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya

Aku hanya khawatir jika semua siswa tau kalau pa guru berpacaran dengan muridnya sendiri, pa guru pasti akan kesusahan. Pada akhirnya aku hanya tersenyum tidak jelas pada mereka semua.

"Huff…ya sudah kalau Rin tidak mau bilang, sekarang ayo ke kantin" kata Gumi sambil menarik tangan ku

Namun ketika aku melewati kelas 3-A, banyak kakak kelas yang melihat ku dengan tatapan yang aneh. Aku merasa kalau aku tidak pernah punya masalah dengan mereka, bahkan punya kenalan di kelas 3 pun aku tidak punya. Aku hanya menundukan kepala ku.

"Bagaimana bisa dia pacaran dengan pa guru Kaito?"

"Iya, padahal badannya saja tidak ada daya tariknya"

"_E-eh…apakah mereka membicarakan ku? Apakah mereka tau soal aku dan pa guru?"_ tanya ku dalam hati

"Apa bagusnya anak ini? Di bandingkan dia, kita ini lebih baik"

"Tubuhnya pendek, dada nya juga _pettan_, apa yang bisa di banggakan darinya?"

Aku mencoba mengabaikan seluruh perkataan dari mereka. Aku ingin menutup telinga ku rapat-rapat. Aku ingin lari…lari menjauh dari mereka semua.

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan?" tanya Gumi pada ku, aku hanya diam

Aku dan Gumi terus berjalan menuju kantin, tapi rasanya tidak seperti biasanya. Aku merasa kantin begitu jauh bahkan 10X lebih jauh dari biasanya.

"Jadi kamu ya yang namanya Rin Kagamine?" ucap seseorang yang tidak ku kenal

"Ngh…" aku menengok ke arahnya

"Jadi kamu ya pacar nya pa guru Kaito Shion?" ucapnya lagi

Gara-gara ucapannya, seluruh kakak kelas melihat ke arah ku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Rin? Kamu pacaran dengan pa guru?" tanya Gumi, aku hanya diam membatu

"Kenapa diam saja? Kamu benar-benar pacarnya kan?" tanya orang itu

"Kalau iya…kamu mau apa?" aku balik bertanya

"Aku mau menghancurkannya…" bisiknya ke telinga ku

_Dhegh…_mendengar bisikannya aku pun langsung berlari kembali ke kelas, tapi _Brugh.. _aku menabrak seseorang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah pa guru Kaito.

"Awwh..Rin? kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya nya sambil membantu ku berdiri, aku hanya mengangguk

"Kenapa kamu berlari? Apa kamu di kejar sesuatu?" tanya nya lagi

"Pa guru…hiks hiks…" seketika aku menangis ketika melihat wajah pa guru

"L-loh? Kamu kenapa? Ayo kita ke ruang UKS" katanya sambil mengelus kepala ku

Beruntung tidak ada siapapun di dalam ruang UKS. Di sana hanya ada aku dan pa guru. Aku masih menangis, sepetinya aku benar-benar ketakutan dengan perkataan orang tadi.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya pa guru khawatir

Akhirnya aku pun menceritakan semuanya pada pa guru. Dia terlihat sedikit kaget tapi setelah itu dia kembali seperti biasa.

"Anggap saja yang tadi itu bisikan iblis, Anak itu namanya Neru. Yah…sudah beberapa kali dia mengajak ku pacaran, tapi aku tidak pernah menanggapinya. Saat pertama kali aku mengajar di sini, dia selalu saja mengganggu ku dan pada akhirnya aku pun lebih memilih mengajar di kelas 1" ucap pa guru sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak berkutu itu

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya ku

"Lawan dia.." jawab pa guru

Kata-kata pa guru memberi ku semangat berlebih. Rasanya aku sudah tidak takut pada orang itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong…Rin" pa guru memegang tangan ku

"Ng?"

"Jangan panggil aku pa guru terus, mulai sekarang coba biasakan panggil aku Kaito, Ka-I-To, K-A-I-T-O" ucapnya dengan lucu

"Ahaha, i-iya pa gu—ups maksud ku Kaito..ngh..maksud ku, Sayang" kata ku sambil tertawa

"A-ah.." pa gu- ups Kaito _blushing, _hanya tersenyum

"Coba katakan sekali lagi…" pinta nya

"Tidak mau… wleee" kata ku sambil berlari menuju kelas

"Riiiiny!" teriak seorang anak perempuan yang tidak lain adalah GUMI!

"Kenapa kamu meninggalkan ku? Hiks hiks" kata nya sambil menahan tangis

"Ma-maafkan aku…maaf ya" kata ku sambil mengusap air matanya

"Akan ku maafkan kalau Rin mau membelikan ku 2 buah hamburger dan 1 buah es krim vanilla dengan potongan buah kiwi di atasnya" Gumi tiba-tiba bersemangat

"Setuju!" kata ku sambil berjalan menuju kelas bersama Gumi

Ketika pelajaran sekolah usai, seperti biasa aku akan pulang bersama dengan Kaito. Tapi aku melihat sekelompok kakak kelas diam tepat di pintu keluar. Aku yakin mereka mau mengata-ngatai ku lagi. Tapi aku sudah punya keberanian dari Kaito. Aku pasti bisa melawan Neru dan teman-temannya.

"Ini dia anaknya" kata seorang kakak kelas

"Kecil ya? Seperti mainan"

"Mungkin saja pa guru Kaito hanya main-main saja dengannya"

"Hey, kamu lebih baik putus saja dengan pa guru" ucap Neru

"Iya, putus saja. Lagi pula kalian tidak serasi" ucap temannya

Aku tidak memperdulikan mereka dan terus berjalan lurus keluar.

"Hey! Kamu dengar tidak?" teriak salah satu temannya Neru

Kemudian aku pun menghentikan langkah ku dan menoleh kearah mereka.

"Aku tidak mau menuruti bisikan seorang iblis" kata ku sambil tersenyum

"Apa kamu bilang?" Neru kesal

Aku menghiraukan mereka semua dan kembali berjalan menuju Kaito yang tersenyum di depan mobilnya. Sampai kapan pun tidak akan ada seorang iblis mana pun yang akan bisa menggoyahkan perasaan ku pada Kaito. Sampai kapan pun guru fisika ini adalah milik ku.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Yang udah mau baca TwT)/ Makasih yaaa ~

maaf kalau ada salah-sala kata (?)


End file.
